herofandomcom-20200223-history
Peryite
Peryite is the Daedric Prince of Pestilence in the Elder Scrolls series. He is known for the spreading and potentially cleansing and curing of disease throughout Tamriel. While he is often depicted as a dragon, he is considered one of the weakest of the Daedric Princes. Personality Peryite is seen as the weakest of Daedric Princes, however that still makes him much stronger than any mortal. Peryite has never come into conflict with any of the other Daedric Princes except for Jyggalag and Mehrunes Dagon. Because of his relative weakness in comparison to the others, Peryite intentionally avoids conflict to tend to his own affairs. He is concerned with balance of the ecosystem, creating disease, colds and plague to wash-over the land. The importance Peryite sees in these plagues is that they wipe out the weak and build up new immunities, thus strengthening a society as a whole. Peryite is very particular about his plagues, while he created the Afflicted Carriers to wash over the land he wishes their plague to gradually roll over the land in order for the afflicted to adapt. It is found out in Skyrim that Peryite along with all the other Daedric Princes turned his back on Mehrunes Dagon for his attempts to invade Nirn. While it is debatable, among the grey and shifting morals of the Daedric Prince's, that most of the princes had a moral problem with the attempted Apocalypse (although at least two princes, Azura and Meridia very clearly did object to it) all of them objected to Dagon breaking his oath to the Divines, an oath he made alongside his brethren, thus damaging their collective credibility. All the other Daedric Princes, Peryite included, wiped their hands of Dagon and actively helped to hunt down and eliminate his Mythic Dawn cultists, turning Dagon into a forsaken god even in their liberal circles. Role The Daedric prince is very arcane to the mortal realm, something that leads those to consider him weak. But when individuals encounter him, it is said that he takes on the appearance of a dragon. At other times though he appears as a group of large rats. His primary job is that of spreading disease throughout Tamriel and Nirn overall. Because of this factor, he could be considered to some believers to be one of the darkest, and most evil of the Daedra lords. During the events of Oblivion Peryite is primarily concerned with his followers. A sect of his worshipers tried a rite that was supposed to bring them closer to Peryite, however due to sub-par skills and a lack of understanding of what they were actually embarking on, the rites backfired and ended up trapping the souls of the cultists in Oblivion. When the Hero of Kvatch comes upon Peryite's shrine the Daedric Prince asks for the hero to go rescue his people before they get themselves killed. Peryite acts annoyed by his followers' lack of insight but is glad to have them back. However, in contrary to the belief of this representation, he could also have a softer side in the more recent times, suggesting he now wishes to help eradicate and cure diseases in the mortal realm. In The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, the Dovahkiin can contact him at his shrine located just northeast of Markarth. There, Peryite tells the Dragonborn that an "afflicted" group of individuals contracted with a particular greenish disease, has recently displeased him, and that he wants the Dragonborn to travel to their hideout and kill their leader. It could be implied from this that he is trying to strengthen his position as a Daedric Prince by helping the mortals, as well as showing some empathy for them. Artifact Peryite repeatedly gives out the shield known as Spellbreaker as a reward for helping him. Spellbreaker is a high quality shield that has an enchantment on it which reflects spells. It is always of a somewhat Dwarven appearance and reflects at-least thirty percent of magical blasts back at the casters when it hit them. Navigation Category:Elder Scrolls Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Honorable Category:On & Off Category:Cure-Bringers Category:Harbingers Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Dragons Category:Demons Category:Deities Category:Grey Zone Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Magic Category:Monarchs Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Anti Hero Category:Genderless Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Genius Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Creator Category:War Heroes Category:Master of a Villain Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Fantasy Heroes